1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a dehumidifier.
2. Background
A dehumidifier is a home appliance which suctions in air, removes moisture contained in the air, and then discharges the dehumidified air.
A refrigeration cycle is driven in the dehumidifier. The refrigeration cycle may include a compressor to compress a refrigerant, a condenser to condense the compressed refrigerant, an expander to expand the condensed refrigerant, and an evaporator to evaporate the expanded refrigerant.
The dehumidifier then suctions and passes the air through a heat exchanger that includes the condenser and the evaporator. The air then exchanges heat with the refrigerant flowing through the heat exchanger, which removes the moisture in the air.
The evaporator absorbs the ambient heat and evaporates a liquid refrigerant. Therefore, a temperature of the air that passes through the evaporator is lowered through the heat exchange with the refrigerant. As the temperature of the air passing through the evaporator is lowered, the moisture contained in the air is condensed, and a dew forms on a surface of the evaporator. The air which has humidity and temperature lowered while passing through the evaporator is also heated while passing through the condenser.
The condenser generally includes a tube through which the refrigerant flows, and a fin to which the tube is coupled. A plurality of rows of tubes may be coupled to the fin. Conventionally, heat conduction through the fin occurs in the plurality of rows of tubes. As a result, a heat exchange rate between the refrigerant flowing through the tubes and the air is reduced, refrigerant condensing efficiency is also reduced, and thus the dehumidification performance is reduced.